conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese Civil War (Future World)
The Chinese Civil war was the war that split China into 2 once again, the first time being the Civil war of the 1940's. After New Japan was defeated, a UCSS was fromed, but it proved to be unstable. And, so the Capitalists in the South created a new state and combated the UCSS for the control of the country. Events April *Xu Xiao Lin starts to collectivise farms. **Tensions rise in the U.C.S.S. as member provinces start to disagree with the Chairman's ideals. **Many provinces admit all they wanted was freedom from Japan, and not communism. *Only weeks after its formation, the U.C.S.S starts to splinter. **The capitalists in Shanghai declare their independance and their wish to stop collectivisation. **The Loyalist Hardliners in Beijing condemn the act and state that all of China would prosper under Communism. **The Xu siblings move their capital back to Harbin, where over 90% of the population supports them and the rest don't really care. **Taiwan declares independance shortly after admist the chaos. **Xinjiang declares independence. **Local collectives start to fight each other with fists and riots break out all over the country. **Most citizens would say that the country has fallen into anarchy, except for the north (from Harbin down to a little bit south of Beijing and Tianjing). *Zulkavita is concerned about Japan's expansion and the President sends a personal message to Emperor Nobunaga, urging him to not expand, colonize and conquer like last time. **Russia replies to Zulkavita's comment, saying "Right now, China would probably prosper more under fair Japanese rule, than having themselves in anarchy. Though it would probably be unfair if China was doing perfectly fine, China is in anarchy and needs leadership." *The Chinese Ordered Government is formed in Shanghai. It begins to expand it's territories into the anarchic local collectives. **Taiwan joins the C.O.G. and sends troops to stabilize Hangzhou. *The C.O.G. supporters in South Taiwan declare their lands part of the C.O.G. separate from Imperial North Taiwan. They do not wish to fight. **The C.O.G. advances and many cities in the area of Shanghai and the south join. *The U.C.S.S. begins moving south to quell the collective rebels and asks for help from Everett to stabilize the country and defeat the C.O.G. **The C.O.G. asks the same thing to Everett, except they want to revive capitalist values in China. **The Everetti government states that before it decides to support a side much less send any aid, it needs to investigate the goals, ideologies, morals and beliefs of each side. Everett does not wish to associate itself with potential corrupt governments, dictatorships or groups that support oppression of human rights. It additionally states it cannot get involved in any large scale activities until the Small Pox crisis is under control. *The C.O.G. declares a Democratic Republic of South China comprised of Shanghai, the south-east coast of China and South Taiwan. **It asks for international recognition and aid to defeat the UCSS. *Japan announces that they are willing to help the C.O.G. in their fight against the U.C.S.S. since they are allies. *New Germany Re-calibrates it's Iron Curtain to fire at, suprisingly, UCSS targets. **The Iron Curtain completely destroys many forward bases of the UCSS and the COG presses forward and manages to put Beijing under siege. **Xinjiang rejoins the UCSS after weeks of anarchy and riots and attacks the COG from the west side of China. *The UCSS puts up a good fight and starts to push the COG back away from Beijing. **UCSS supporters on the Yellow River arm temselves with primitive weapons and use their fishing boats to attack the COG supporters. *The Taiping Empire announces it will stay out of the fight but will interfere if fighting occurs and becomes worse in Guangzhou and Hong Kong. May *COG forces finish re-organizing and push towards Beijing once again. **The UCSS tries to attack QinDao from the sea with modified fishing boats. **COG militia arm their own fishing boats and manage to capture a few boats and take a few prisoners. **Most UCSS forces managed to escape, and the rest scuttled their vessels near the shore and swam away. June *The COG reveal their Bunker-Buster tanks that were made in converted toy factories in Hong Kong and run over TianAnMen square and destroy all signs of communism in the city. **The forces of the UCSS run in fear, but they run to TianJing and begin preparations for another naval attack on the COG. *XinJiang recalls it's troops and joins the COG in the face of their recent great victory. *UCSS forces land in YangTai and gain a foot-hold, eliminating all opposition and forcing the ones who did not flee to join the UCSS army. *The COG launches an attack on TianJing, but are stopped by a UCSS force. **A fierce battle for the control of the main road from TianJing to Beijing begins. **The COG breaks though and manage to capture the TV tower, the tallest building in the city. **The COG garrison in the TV tower kills most UCSS forces within a 1 KM radius by shooting out the windows and off the roof. July *The UCSS launches its boats and prepares for a naval attack on QingDao. **The boats feature attached machine guns and RPGs so that they can fight off other COG boats. Category:FW Storage